sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Święte Ostrze
Święte Ostrze / Miecz Srebrnego Kryształu Iluzji (ang. Holy Blade / Sword of the Silver Crystal) – miecz, który pojawił się w mandze, anime Sailor Moon Crystal i musicalach. Strażniczką Świętego Ostrza jest Sailor Venus. Było to ostrze Księżycowego Królestwa i używały go Guardian Senshi, aby chronić Księżniczkę Serenity. Miecz ten zrobiony z kamienia, ale był w stanie roztrzaskać diament. Wypisane są na nim słowa zaklęcia, które może uwięzić Królową Metarię. Pozostał na Księżycu, po tym jak Srebrne Milenium zostało zniszczone. Był osadzony głęboko w podłodze Komnaty Modlitwy wewnątrz Księżycowego Zamku i tylko Sailor Venus mogła go wyciągnąć. Używany był głównie przez Sailor Venus, która zabiła nim Królową Beryl. Miecz został również użyty przez Sailor Jupiter, aby obciąć włosy Beryl i uwolnić Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon użyła tego miecza, aby przebić Dark Endymiona, a potem i siebie. W PGSM odpowiednikiem Świętego Ostrza jest Legendarny Miecz. Manga Miecz po raz pierwszy został użyty przez Księżniczkę Serenity w czasach Srebrnego Milenium. Gdy Księżyc został zaatakowany przez Królestwo Ciemności, a Książę Endymion zginął w obronie księżniczki, zamordowany przez Królową Beryl, Serenity postanowiła przebić się ostrzem miecza. Aby pomścić śmierć Księcia i Księżniczki, Sailor Venus wzięła miecz i zabiła Beryl. Po raz kolejny miecz pojawia się, gdy Inner Senshi podróżują na Księżyc. Czarodziejki wśród ruin Księżycowego Zamku, w Komnacie Modlitwy znajdują wbity w ziemię miecz. Na początku Sailor Jupiter, jako najsilniejsza z Inner Senshi próbuje go wyciągnąć, lecz nie udaje jej się to. Po Jupiter swoich sił spróbowała Sailor Venus. Gdy tylko lekko pociągnęła za miecz, on natychmiast znalazł się w jej dłoni. Chwilę później zjawia się Królowa Serenity i opowiada Wojowniczkom historię Srebrnego Milenium. Następnie miecz zostaje zabrany przez Senshi na Ziemię. W akcie 12, podczas ataku Beryl, Sailor Venus ponownie użyła miecza, aby zabić królową. Po tym wydarzeniu, na ostrzu pojawiły się dziwne napisy, które tylko Sailor Venus potrafiła odczytać. Okazało się, że są to słowa zaklęcia, które może uwięzić Królową Metarię. Jednak podczas walki na Biegunie Północnym zrozpaczona Sailor Moon przebija mieczem Dark Endymiona (nad którym kontrolę przejęła Metaria), a później siebie. Na szczęście miecz ich nie zabił, tylko uwolnił Endymiona od Metarii. Później, w celu pokonania Metarii i odnalezienia Sailor Moon i Tuxedo Mask, reszta Senshi poświęciła swoje Pióra Transformacji, a Sailor Venus wezwała miecz, aby dał jej i reszcie Sailor Senshi więcej mocy. Niestety, ten plan upadł i Wojowniczki zostały bez żadnych mocy. To był również ostatni raz użycia Świętego Ostrza w mandze. HolyBlade1.jpg|Księżniczka Serenity przebijająca się mieczem w mandze HolyBlade2.jpg|Sailor Venus zabija mieczem Królową Beryl w mandze HolyBlade3.jpg|Sailor Moon przebijająca mieczem Dark Endymiona w mandze Anime Crystal Podobnie jak w mandze (odcinek 10), tajemniczy miecz Sailor Senshi odkryły na Księżycu, a wyciągnęła go Sailor Venus. Duch Królowej Serenity pojawił się przed Wojowniczkami i powiedziała, że jest to święty miecz, który chroni Księżniczkę Serenity i może być używany tylko przez Cztery Wojowniczki Czuwających Bogów. Na Ziemi w mieszkaniu Ami, Minako użyła miecza, aby rozbić najtwardszy klejnot na świecie - diament. W odcinku 12, Sailor Venus użyła ostrza, aby zniszczyć naszyjnik Królowej Beryl. Miecz potem został zabrany przez Dark Endymiona, lecz potem odzyskany przez Sailor Moon. Na mieczu pojawił się następujący napis: :„Kiedy ten miecz jasno świeci, kiedy Srebrny Kryształ schowany wewnątrz tej, która kiedyś zostanie Królową, zacznie świecić w reakcji z życzeniami jej serca, będzie ona kompletna i przebudzi pełną, potężną moc Księżyca. Zaoferuj swą modlitwę do świętej Kryształowej Wieży i przynieś pokój naszemu królestwu raz jeszcze.” Musicale Święte Ostrze pojawiło się w musicalu La Reconquista, ale w przeciwieństwie do mangi czy anime Crystal, to Sailor Jupiter (a nie Sailor Venus) wyciągnęła je z kamienia. Ciekawostki * W akcie specjalnym serialu live action, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter i Sailor Venus użyły podobnego miecza, zwanego Legendarnym Mieczem w celu odzyskania mocy Senshi i pokonania Królowej Mio. * Święte Ostrze nigdy nie pojawiło się w pierwszym anime. Galeria HolyBlade.jpg|Święte Ostrze (manga) holyblademanga.gif HolyBladem.jpg|Święte Ostrze trzymane przez Sailor Venus (manga) HolyBlademanga.jpg Sailor Jupiter Holy Blade.jpg|Sailor Jupiter wyciągająca z kamienia Święte Ostrze w musicalu La Reconquista Sailor Moon with the Holy Blade.png|Sailor Moon trzymająca Święte Ostrze w musicalu La Reconquista ;Anime Crystal Święte Ostrze w kamieniu SMC - act10.jpg|Święte Ostrze w Komnacie Modlitwy Holy Blade Crystal1.jpg Holy Blade Crystal2.jpg|Sailor Jupiter próbująca wyciągnąć miecz z kamienia Holy Blade Crystal3.jpg|Sailor Venus wyciągająca miecz z kamienia Holy Blade Venus.jpg|Sailor Venus trzymająca Święte Ostrze Holy Blade Crystal4.jpg Holy Blade Crystal5.jpg Holy Blade Crystal.jpg Holy Blade Crystal6.jpg Holy Blade Crystal7.jpg Holy Blade Crystal8.jpg Holy Blade Crystal9.jpg Holy Blade Crystal10.jpg Holy Blade Crystal11.jpg holybladeinner.png|Sailor Moon i Inner Senshi z mieczem Holy Blade atak Venus.jpg|Święte Ostrze w ataku Sailor Venus Venus Wink Chain Sword en:Sword of the Silver Crystal de:Schwert des Heiligen Silberkristalls Kategoria:Miecze Kategoria:Przedmioty z mangi